


reverse

by perihelion (mattratat)



Series: i wanna dance with somebody [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M, but this time with more baking!, more modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 11:23:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21135917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mattratat/pseuds/perihelion
Summary: Sora held out the spoon, watching as Vanitas eyed it for a moment before his tongue darted out to lick it, taking every last drop of chocolate into his mouth. His eyes never left Sora’s, though, squinted in suspicion as he tasted the batter.“It’s terrible,” Vanitas declared.“It is not,” Sora said, gathering more batter on the spoon before flicking it straight at Vanitas’ face.A snapshot of life down the road after "halfway".





	reverse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [llien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/llien/gifts).

> for nichi, with feral screaming and love<3

Sora was feeling an intense wave of deja vu as he looked up to meet yellow eyes that were so familiar to him now. Still, the same feeling of breathlessness, of having the air forcibly ripped from his lungs, still felt the same as the first day they’d met. 

Sora held out the spoon, watching as Vanitas eyed it for a moment before his tongue darted out to lick it, taking every last drop of chocolate into his mouth. His eyes never left Sora’s, though, squinted in suspicion as he tasted the batter. 

“It’s terrible,” Vanitas declared. 

“It is not,” Sora said, gathering more batter on the spoon before flicking it straight at Vanitas’ face.

He was clearly taken aback, blinking as chocolate clung to his nose, his cheeks, his lips. Sora couldn’t help but laugh at the scandalized expression on his face, the sound echoing throughout their apartment.

“Pipe down,” Vanitas snapped, but it lacked any bite of real anger. “You’ll wake up the baby.” 

Sora snorted even harder at that. The baby, of course, was what Vanitas affectionately called their cat, because her real name was far too long and convoluted to try and remember. She was a scrawny, mangy thing and Vanitas loved her fiercely. “She’ll come out to meow for dinner soon enough anyways.” 

“Mhm,” Vanitas agreed. “Damn freeloader.” 

“You love her,” Sora chided him, reaching over to swipe the chocolate off Vanitas’ nose, licking it off his finger. “Now hush up and taste this for me.”

Vanitas scoffed, motioning for Sora to hand him the spoon. His tongue swirled around it quickly, picking at the batter as his expression turned thoughtful (though Sora suspected that it was feigned for his benefit). “It’s okay.” 

Sora fought the urge to wack him with the whisk. “Just okay?” 

Vanitas shrugged, probably still offended by the chocolate lingering on his cheek. “Fine. It’s good. You know it is.” 

Sora’s smile returned at that, turning back to the bowl with a little more bounce in his movement. “Maybe. But I’d rather hear it from you.”

He didn’t have to be looking to know that Vanitas was rolling his eyes. After a beat with no movement from his boyfriend, he glanced back over. 

“Aren’t you going to wipe that off?” he asked, gesturing with the spoon at his cheek. 

“No,” Vanitas answered, “I’m waiting for you to get it.” 

It was Sora’s turn to roll his eyes as he leaned over, wiping the batter off his tongue, pulling away for just a moment before leaning in again to press a quick kiss to Vanitas’ cheek. “There. Happy now?” 

Vanitas swiped at his cheek, making a show of checking for any remaining bits of chocolate. “Hmph.”

Sora laughed, letting the sound fill the apartment without worry about annoying the cat this time. “Just hmph?” 

Vanitas shrugged. 

Sora fought back the urge to fling more batter at him. 

As he whisked it a little more, his mind wandered, thinking back over the past few months since Vanitas had moved in. It hadn’t been easy, but then again, things had never been easy between them. Vanitas was stubborn and he didn’t like change and Sora was- well, he was constantly changing. Vanitas seemed to fight him every step of the way, never wanting to let things change for the better and Sora refused to drag his feet and they clashed and argued and sometimes it was too much and sometimes it felt like they were never enough for each other and now…

Now they were here, together, despite all that, and Sora was smiling at nothing as he put the batter into the oven while Vanitas fiddled with the old radio he’d brought back from a flea market last month. 

He finally settled on a station that was playing an old rock song, one Sora only knew in passing. Vanitas hummed, though, an indication that he liked it. 

“Sora,” Vanitas said. 

Sora hummed in response, relishing for a moment in the way that Vanitas said his name, rolling the ‘r’ in a way that sounded musical. “Hm?” 

“Dance with me.” 

“Huh?” Sora answered, glancing over at him as he shut the cake in the oven. Vanitas was holding his hand out for Sora to take, looking completely serious. 

  
  


“What’s the problem? You’re the dancer, right?” Vanitas taunted, his hand still held out as the song played in the background. 

Sora was stunned for a moment, but recovered quickly. He wasn’t used to being asked to dance, always having to be the one drag someone onto the floor with him, but he had to admit that the change was welcome. 

“The cake is going to burn,” Sora protested. 

“Who cares?” 

Sora was inclined to agree, so he took the hand. 

Feeling uncharacteristically introspective, he thought back to the first time he’d danced with Vanitas. Vanitas telling him that he didn’t like him, but taking his hand and dancing in the dirty back alley anyways. The softness of the moment being ruined by a random party goer pouring beer on them out the window less than a minute later. Sora laughing hysterically despite the fact that he was dripping blood, Vanitas swearing up and down with anger, thinking his fur coat was going to get ruined. Sora holding him back from charging into the apartment and backhanding the asshole. 

He rested his head on Vanitas’ shoulder as they swayed, a more mellow movement than that night. 

“The cake isn’t going to burn,” he said, offhand, because Sora just had to speak, sometimes. 

“Probably not,” Vanitas agreed, his grip around Sora’s waist tightening. 

“It’ll be okay,” Sora added, not sure if he was talking to himself, to Vanitas, or to the universe. 

Vanitas didn’t respond, but he didn’t need to. 

The song continued to play, becoming melancholic and soft as it changed, and they were okay. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!!!
> 
> twitter: @vanitashours 
> 
> have a great day!


End file.
